


Perfect to me

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve's there to comfort Tony after his heart is broken.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 35
Kudos: 225
Collections: Team Fluff





	Perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> For Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff - Opposite Day bonus - Breakup

Steve threw the Switch controller on the couch with a swear as Bucky cheered triumphantly besides him. His phone buzzed on the table in front of him just then, giving him a distraction from losing so miserably at Mario Kart of all things. He read the text and groaned loudly.

“What is this, asshole day?” he told no one in particular as he sent a quick reply and got up.

“Are you calling me an asshole?” Bucky questioned.

“In part yes. We both know you cheated. And, I have to go. Ty broke up with Tony.” Steve looked around the small room for his keys and wallet.

“But, weren’t they out for-”

“Yup.”

“And, didn’t they just-”

“Yup.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed.”

“So, are you going to-”

“No fucking way.” Steve could feel Bucky’s eyes drilling a hole in the back of his head. “I’m not going to take advantage of him like that Bucky. Now is not the time to tell him I like him.”

“Oh, we are way past ‘like’, Stevie. You’ll need to tell him-”

“Not now. It’s not fair to him. I gotta go, I’ll call you later.”

He rushed home, which was thankfully only a few blocks away, and called out for Tony as soon as he walked into their apartment. He heard sobs coming from the kitchen in response and headed towards them to find Tony, sitting on the ground next to the fridge, a pint of ice cream in hand. Steve reached in one of the cupboards to grab a bag of chips before joining Tony on the floor, sitting with his back against the island opposite where Tony was, their legs criss-crossing each other in the small space.

“Tony, I-”

“Don’t say it. Please,” Tony looked at him as he barely got the words out between hitching breaths. “I’m such a dumbass.”

“Hey, do not say that. You are the furthest thing from dumb. Now, the _ass_ part… that’s day dependent,” Steve replied making Tony smile, just like he’d hoped it would. “This is not on you. Ty’s a fucking idiot for breaking up with you.”

The smile disappeared with those words and Steve’s heart broke and was stomped on simultaneously. “I thought I did everything right this time, you know? I thought this was it, that if I slowed down on all the partying and sleeping around… Ty’s not the idiot, I am.” Tony stuck a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth. “I even waited to sleep with him. I waited 6 fucking months, for him to DUMP ME?! Am I that god damned bad in bed?!”

“Tony, that makes _Ty_ a jerk and an idiot. This in no way reflects on you, I promise. And I’m sure you aren’t horrible in bed.” Steve could feel his cheeks flush as he willed the thought of Tony, in bed with _him_ out of his mind.

“Then why did he break up with me?” Tony started crying all over again, and Steve couldn’t take it anymore. He took the ice cream carton from Tony’s hands and set it beside him before pulling Tony onto his lap, holding him close.

“Ty is an opportunistic jackass, who only wanted to get to say he slept with you and couldn’t see what an amazing person you are. This is not a reflection of you, Tony.”

Steve could feel his shirt getting moist on his shoulder, where Tony’s face rested. He let his free hand roam in Tony’s hair, and pulled him tighter against him. He felt Tony sink into his hold and had to remind himself to keep his emotions in check. He meant what he’d told Bucky - this wasn’t about his feelings. It was just not the time or place.

“I tried so hard to be the perfect boyfriend, Steve. It wasn’t worth it. None of it. Not for it to end this way.” Tony’s breath hiccuped as a fresh wave of tears came.

“You were perfect. You _are_ perfect, sweetheart. You are the most perfect human being to ever have walked this earth.” The words tumbled out of Steve’s mouth before his brain caught up, and he hoped Tony wouldn’t catch them.

“You- you think I’m perfect?” Tony asked quietly after a beat, and Steve knew he couldn’t take back the words, both because he meant them with every fibre of his being and because it would make Tony doubt himself even more.

“I do,” he answered simply. “You were perfect even before you tried to change for Ty. There was never anything wrong with you. There still isn’t. I don’t know how many more ways I can say it, but Ty is the biggest idiot for letting you go, and I promise, someday, he’s going to realize what a mistake that was. And by then, it’ll be too late for him because you’ll have found someone that sees just how special and amazing and loving you are. Someone who’s going to spoil you the way you deserve to be, and love you so goddamned much it’ll hurt in the best way possible. Someone who knows that letting you go would be the biggest mistake of their life.”

Tony chuckled humourlessly. “I appreciate the giddy optimism, Rogers, but that person doesn’t exist.”

“I know for a fact that they do.” Where the hell had his brain-to-mouth filter gone off to?!

Tony pulled back just enough to look at Steve. “And, dare I ask how you know that?”

Well fuck, Steve thought. He looked down at Tony, those perfectly dark eyes making him lose all resolve he had tried so desperately to hold onto.

“I know that,” he started slowly, his features softening as he took in Tony’s hopeful expression, “because you’re sitting on their lap right now. And I have it on pretty good authority that they feel strongly about all those things I’ve said so far.”

“Really?” The smallest of smiles crept onto Tony’s lips and Steve couldn’t resist running his thumb against Tony’s bottom lip.

“Pretty much since I met you, yeah.”

“I thought you hated me when we met in college?”

“No. I hated the way people treated you because of how you acted and who you were. Why would I have moved in with you if I hated you? I never hated you, Tony. Well, until you ate all my cereal that one time.”

Tony laughed at that, his usual bright and happy laugh. He reached up, wrapping a hand behind Steve’s neck and the contact sent delicious bolts of electricity down his spine. When he slightly tugged to pull Steve down into what he could only imagine would end in a kiss, Steve stilled.

“Tony, I shouldn’t- fuck, I can’t take advantage of the situation. Ty just broke up with you, and you’re upset-”

“Now is not the time to be all noble, Steve. I promise, I want this. And I’ll still want it tomorrow,” Tony reassured him, curling his fingers in the short hairs at the back of Steve’s neck.

When he pulled him down again, Steve let himself be moved. His eyes closed on instinct alone and the moment he felt Tony’s lips against his, it was like the world had been turned right side up. Everything felt right, fell into place.

As he laid Tony down underneath him on the ceramic floor of their kitchen, kissing him fiercely like he’d dreamt of doing so often before, he thanked the universe for Ty Stone being the biggest idiot of them all.


End file.
